


5 razy Stiles przeczytał coś na głos i 1 raz, kiedy tego nie zrobił

by haildahalebooty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cory nie było i nie ma, Derek jest oczarowany i zdezorientowany, Erica i Boyd żyją, Fluff, M/M, Scott jest chodzącą perfekcją i moim pięknym kochaniem, Stiles czyta na głos, chwilami Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildahalebooty/pseuds/haildahalebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I nie zrozumcie go przypadkiem źle, nie raz, nie dwa słyszał już czytającego Stilesa. Problem tkwił w tym, że Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie czytał w taki sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 razy Stiles przeczytał coś na głos i 1 raz, kiedy tego nie zrobił

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy, ukończony fanfic o Sterek. Nie potrafię ogarnąć ich charakterów, mimo to mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Pojawiają się wulgaryzmy, bezsens i totalne zignorowanie kanonu. Niezbetowane. Powtórzenia są wszędzie.
> 
> Wszelkie opinie mile widziane!

 

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy to się stało, Derek był zaskoczony.

Nagrodę za najlepszego potwora tygodnia otrzymały harpie. Pierdolone  _harpie_. Dokładnie takie jak te rodem z mitologii greckiej, wyglądające na ptaki z kobiecymi głowami i ostrymi szponami. De facto, do Beacon Hills zleciało się całe stado harpii. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd one się wzięły i dlaczego zjawiły się akurat tutaj i teraz, ale to nie było istotne. To, czego żaden członek watahy nie mógł przełknąć, była nagła, wzmożona liczba zaginięć dzieci w mieście.

Zapadła noc. Derek zmierzał do domu Stilesa, żeby sprawdzić, jakich informacji udało mu się uzbierać przez ostatnie parę godzin. Jak zwykle wspiął się na drzewo i podskoczył do okna, łatwo wślizgując się do środka. Stanął na równe nogi, przy tym mierząc subtelnie swoje wejście i zastanawiając się, jak długo już czekało tak na niego – otwarte na oścież. Przecież się nie zapowiadał.

Stiles siedział na łóżku odwrócony tyłem do okna, z laptopem na kolanach i otoczony różnej maści papierami, zeszytami i książkami. Jedną z tych ostatnich miał w ręku. Wpatrywał się w książkę tak intensywnie, jakby chciał ją przeskanować na wszystkich możliwych poziomach i warstwach. Nie zauważając obecności wilkołaka, przewinął kilka kartek i podskoczył radośnie, natrafiając na coś ciekawego. Derek od zawsze podziwiał...  _no dobra_ , może nie tyle podziwiał, co zwyczajnie robiło mu się dziwnie (ciepło), obserwując, jak Stiles śmiał się i cieszył całym sobą nawet z najmniejszych rzeczy.

Jednak w chwili, w której chłopak otworzył usta,  _coś się stało_. Derek zastygł w bezruchu, a twarz zaczęła go piec. Stiles zaczął _czytać_. Zwyczajnie czytać, na głos. I nie zrozumcie go przypadkiem źle, nie raz, nie dwa słyszał już czytającego Stilesa. Problem tkwił w tym, że Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie czytał w taki _sposób_ ; spokojnym tonem, nigdzie nie spieszącym się rytmem. Brzmiał tak dźwięcznie, mimo neutralnej barwy głosu. Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jakąś drogą wypełniał pomieszczenie po brzegi. Co by było wtedy, gdyby rozpoczął lekturę czegoś, co sprawiłoby mu przyjemność? Pewnie robiłby to z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, zabarwiając każde pojedyncze słowo pogodnością. Momentalnie przez głowę Dereka przelatywało tysiące myśli naraz, ale na żadnej nie potrafił się do końca skupić. Jedyne, czego był w zupełności pewien, było to, że chciał słuchać kojącego głosu Stilesa  _bez przerwy, ciągle, zawsze, wszędzie_.

Derek westchnął mimowolnie, z lubością.

Nagle w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Każdy z nich wybudził się z własnego letargu; zaczytania i zasłuchania. Stiles szybkimi, spazmatycznymi ruchami wyprostował się, tak że laptop zsunął się na poduszkę, a książka wypadła mu z rąk. Odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku, zwalając przy tym z łóżka zeszyt i parę notatek. Wilkołak mrugnął kilka razy, zmarszczył brwi i zagubionym wzrokiem odnalazł brązowe tęczówki, jakby niezupełnie wiedząc, czemu właściwie przyszedł i co tu w ogóle porabiał. Stiles odpowiedział tym samym wyrazem twarzy.

– Derek? – Zapytał po równo trzech sekundach, w połowie nieśmiało, w połowie nutką bojaźliwego zdumienia. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby sprowadzić mężczyznę z powrotem na ziemie. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że nikt nie mógł być bardziej zaskoczony od samego Dereka w tym momencie. Wilkołak po prostu  _nie rozumiał_ , co się zasadniczo przed chwilą wydarzyło. Serce szatyna zaczęło bić w zawrotnym tempie, co poskutkowało na niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Oprzytomniały, wolał zachować wszelkie pozory, więc jak gdyby nigdy nic, przemierzył te dwa metry z haczykiem i usadowił się na krześle przystawionym do biurka. Stiles podążył za nim oczami.

– Znalazłeś coś?

– Uch, tak, na biurku – chłopak wskazał brodą na ładny, uporządkowany plik przynajmniej trzydziestu kartek. – Jest tam wszystko, do czego mogłem się dokopać; mity, opisy, ilustracje, bliższe nam legendy, nawet jakieś pierdoły z forów internetowych dla graczy. To, co wydało mi się najbardziej prawdopodobne, zakreśliłem.

Brunet skinął głową, bez zbędnych słów biorąc się za stos materiału.

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, co to miało być? - Spytał z uniesioną brwią i Derek nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zauważeniem, że jego ton głosu zmienił się diametralnie, bo teraz uwieńczała go podejrzliwość i ciekawość i pewnego rodzaju ekscytacja, którą u Stilesa nosiło za sobą zdobywanie wiedzy. Mimo to mężczyzna pozostał niezachwiany, obojętny, zirytowany nawet; czyli jednym zdaniem: taki, jaki zazwyczaj był. A był  _sourwolfem_. Nastolatek, przyzwyczaiwszy się do takiego zachowania i nie oczekując dalej na odpowiedź, podjął inny temat, z przygaszony nastrojem. – Znaleźliście tę dziewczynkę?

– Nie, nadal szukamy – ramiona Stilesa wyraźnie opadły, twarz wykrzywiła ta cholerna bezsilność. Tego Derek nie był w stanie zignorować. – Znajdziemy ją. Wróci bezpiecznie do domu. - Powiedział i zabrzmiało to niczym złożenie obietnicy. Nie miało jednak większego znaczenia, jak to brzmiało, ponieważ tak czy tak, przez istniejącą między nimi nić porozumienia, Stiles po prostu _wiedział_.  _Ufał_  Derekowi i ufał temu, że Derek go nie zawiedzie.

A Derek dotrzymał słowa.

 

 

 

Za drugim razem Derek tak mocno przewrócił oczyma, że prawie wypadły mu z oczodołów.

Stiles wtargnął do jego mieszkania, jak gdyby to było na porządku dziennym, wypakowując się na stoliku kawowym i kanapie. A mówiąc ‘wypakowując’, Derek miał na myśli ‘niedbale wyrzucając całą zawartość plecaka gdzie popadnie, pokrywając nią meble, z których właśnie chciał skorzystać i ogółem robiąc mu jeden wielki Sajgon w salonie, _thank you very much_ ’.

Stiles przez długi czas szperał w stercie podręczników i kartek. Szukał czegoś i stawał się z minuty na minutę bardziej niecierpliwy, kiedy tego nie znajdywał. Derek jakąś chwilę później usłyszał radosne _acha!_ , po czym Stiles z książką w ręku usadowił się wygodnie na niebieskich poduszkach w rogu kanapy.

W momencie, w którym zaczął głośno czytać, Derek prawie rozlał na siebie gorącą kawę. Musiał koniecznie coś z tym zrobić, najlepiej przerwać mu zanim Stiles na dobre się rozkręci, bo nie daj Boże znowu się zbłaźni i tym razem nie będzie miał jak się z tego wyratować.

Odstawił kubek na wolnym skrawku stolika kawowego, uprzednio znacząco na niego spoglądając. Potem stanął nad Stilesem wyprostowany, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i postarał się o najbardziej zdenerwowany ton, na jaki było go stać.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Czytam lekturę. – _Pierdolisz_ , wisiało mu na końcu języka.

– Cudownie, a dlaczego właśnie tu? – Stiles wyjrzał zza książki i przeleciał wzrokiem po obszernym pomieszczeniu, jakby się czegoś doszukiwał.

– Słyszysz to? – Zapytał spokojnie, a Derek poszedł w jego ślady, rozglądając się i nasłuchując w napięciu.

– Co? – Zamilkł, formując z ust prostą linię. Przez chwile wydawało mu się, że żadne z nich nie oddycha. Między nimi zapanowała cisza tak idealna, że była przerywana jedynie ćwierkotem życia poza oknami loftu.

– No właśnie: _nic_. – Tak mu dopomóż, Derek planował go kiedyś zamordować. – Nawet najmniejszy dźwięk może mnie rozproszyć. Uroki ADHD. A tu panują doskonałe warunki do czytania i skupienia się na tym, co czytam, bo mało co się odzywasz. Byłbym zatem wdzięczny, gdybyś do tego wrócił. – Stiles machnął na niego ręką, wracając do książki. Derek mrugnął dwa razy, zbity z tropu. Nadal rozpierała go żądza mordu, ale jednocześnie potrafił to zrozumieć. Co więcej, zrobiło mu się nieco dziwnie (cieplej) w środku przez to, że Stiles wybrał akurat jego towarzystwo. Poza tym, wilki z natury nie są samotnikami, a powiedzenie _lone wolf_ to czysta pierdoła.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego ci na to wszystko pozwalam. – Westchnął, zabrał kubek i ruszył do kuchni, nie wychwytując już małego uśmieszku, który zatańczył na wargach Stilesa. Sam uśmiechnął się o wiele później, kiedy siedział przy blacie kuchennym, gdzie sączył kawę, przeglądając gazetę i słysząc z salonu _Wiersze wybrane_ Wisławy Szymborskiej.

 

 

 

Za trzecim razem Derek z dumą i czymś bardziej nieokreślonym stał w drzwiach.

Młodzi urządzili sobie u niego wieczór, mniejsza o abstrakcyjne brzmienie. Raczej polegało to na tym, że boże sieroty Scott, Stiles i Isaac nie mieli się gdzie podziać z początkiem ferii wiosennych, bo nie byli na tyle mądrzy, by sobie coś wcześniej zaplanować, jak Allison z Lydią czy Erica z Boydem, więc zrobili mu najazd na chatę. Zasadniczo Isaac po prostu zaprosił przyjaciół do siebie, patrząc na to, że przecież razem tutaj mieszkali. Derek w ogóle nie psioczył, kiedy przyszli i z pewnością nie dał się złapać na słodkie oczka, jakie mu odegrali, żeby tylko zostać. Ale to, oczywiście, szczegóły.

Przesiedzieli w salonie większość czasu, grając na Playstation, faszerując się pizzą i colą, dokazując i ogółem rozrabiając ile wlezie. Dopiero koło w pół do drugiej rozstawili sobie dmuchane materace, a Scott wygrał w kamień, papier, nożyce zaciętą walkę o kanapę. Derek poszedł na górę dopiero wtedy, kiedy upewnił się, że chłopaki mocno śpią.

Obudził się ponownie przed czwartą, bo usłyszał z dołu jęki i szlochanie. Wiedząc, że nic im tak naprawdę nie grozi, uspokoił się, zwlókł z łóżka i schodek za schodkiem, skierował się do źródła. Już widział, co mniej więcej zastanie: roztrzęsionego Isaaca, który przeżywał resztki kolejnego koszmaru. Oboje nauczyli się jakoś sobie z tym radzić. Derek przychodził do niego i zostawał tak długo, dopóki Isaac nie uspokajał się i nie wracał do spania. Czasami nie przesypiali nocy, ale to też w pewnym sensie pomagało im poznać siebie.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przemierzył salon, nie znajdując w nim żywej duszy. Dopiero, gdy doszedł do pokoju Isaaca, znalazł swoje zguby. Scott stał, opierając się o framugę uchylonych drzwi. Ze środka padało łagodne światło, tworząc w korytarzu półmrok. Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco, na co tamten odpowiedział, wskazując brodą za siebie. Uśmiechał się przy tym lekko, przysłuchując się dobiegającemu stamtąd mamrotu. Zaciekawiony, Derek podszedł bliżej. Zerkając do wnętrza, zatracił po drodze jedno bicie serca. Stiles leżał na łóżku z przysypiającym Isaaciem pod ramieniem, czytając mu jego ulubioną książkę przy zapalonej lampce nocnej. Głos miał tak kojący, delikatny i przepełniony sympatią, że nie dziwota Beta natychmiast zapomniał o swoim koszmarze i ponownie pogrążył się we śnie. Odgrywająca się przed nim scena napełniła go dumą i pewnym wzruszeniem, a jego wilk poczuł się w domu, bezpiecznie, jakby wszystko było perfekcyjnie na swoim miejscu. Nagle Dereka naszła myśl, czemu Stilesa nie było z nimi, _z nim_ , każdej nocy. Równie szybko się jednak otrząsnął, bo nie powinien mieć takich myśli. _Nie powinien._

– Dlaczego się jeszcze za niego nie wziąłeś? – Donośnie zaczerpnął powietrza przez nos, licząc, że Scott sobie z niego pogrywa, ale nie brzmiało mu to na nic choćby w połowie zbliżonego do żartu. - Jest niesamowity, uratował ci życie parę dobrych razy, ratuje mi życie _cyklicznie_ , dba o dobro twojej watahy, jako jedyny nie boi się wskazać czy wypomnieć ci twojego gówna, broni i walczy o nas jak jakaś matka wilczyca. Jest dokładnie tym, kogo potrzebujesz, kogo wszyscy potrzebujemy i nawet więcej. Jest dla ciebie idealny, a ty jesteś idealny dla niego. Już zachowujecie się, jak stare małżeństwo. Dziwi mnie, że jeszcze nie jesteście razem. – Derekowi prawie opadła kopara. W każdym razie znajdował się w stanie ogłupienia, bo Scott właśnie uświadomił mu kilka istotnych rzeczy, na które tak naprawdę sam nigdy by nie wpadł. Przez pewien moment Beta z powagą przeszywał go wzrokiem, po czym, jakby zadowolony z tego, co widział, uniósł łagodnie kąciki warg i wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko mówię.

 

 

 

Za czwartym razem Derek niemal wbił pazury w klatkę piersiową, żeby wyrwać sobie serce. Byleby przestało boleć.

Zdziwił się, kiedy Scott przekazał mu, że Stiles nie pojawi się na copiątkowym spotkaniu watahy, inaczej na wieczorze filmowym. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, w końcu po to organizują te spotkania, by każdy w nich uczestniczył i dobrze się bawił, pogłębiając tym samym relacje w stadzie. Został jednak powstrzymany stanowczym uściskiem na przedramieniu, jak tylko wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni.

– Ten dzień należy tylko do niego i pewnej bardzo ważnej dla niego osoby – Scott oznajmił cicho, ze strapionymi oczyma spoglądając gdzieś w bok. – Uszanuj to i nie przeszkadzaj mu dzisiaj.

Derek chciał zadać mu więcej pytań, dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę było grane, ale trójka Bet w jego samochodzie niecierpliwiła się, a sam Scott zaczął odchodzić w stronę swojego motoru, rzucając na odchodne ‘do zobaczenia później, przywiozę chińszczyznę’. Wyjechał ze szkolnego parkingu, skonfundowany.

Przejeżdżał koło cmentarza, gdy zauważył dobrze mu znanego dżipa, który w całej swej niebieskości stał zaparkowany przy głównej bramie. Nagle zrozumiał, jakie znaczenie nosiła za sobą ta data. Wcisnął hamulec tak mocno, że otrzymane z tylnego siedzenia piski nie równały się jego własnemu zdziwieniu. Zaciągnął ręczny i włączył światła awaryjne.

– Widzieliście dzisiaj Stilesa?

– Nie było go w szkole.

– Boyd, za kierownicę. Jedźcie do domu, przygotujcie tam wszystko, niedługo wrócę. – Nie wyjaśniając niczego więcej, wysiadł z samochodu. Erica i Isaac spojrzeli po sobie, zastanawiając się, co takiego strzeliło ich Alfie do głowy. Boyd natomiast westchnął, wyraźnie zawiedziony ich konsternacją i przesiadł się za kółko, wykonując wydane mu polecenie. Kątem oka zerknął na bramę cmentarną, po czym wyłączył światła alarmowe, zwolnił ręczny, wbił D i odjechał.

Usłyszał go prędzej, niż zobaczył. Stiles siedział przy jednym z nagrobków, nad którym rozpostartymi gałęziami czuwała stara lipa. Piękny bukiet kwiatów stał w wazonie, nieco przysłaniając majuskuły na jasnym granicie. Nie było jednak żadnym problemem odczytanie znajdującego się na nim imienia i nazwiska. _Claudia Stilinski._

Usadowiony swobodnie, na nogach trzymał książkę, która, Derek wywnioskował, musiała być jej ulubioną.

– _*Wielkie miasto jest niczym więcej jak własnym portretem_ – zaczął Stiles, spoglądając na stronę chyba tylko z formalności. Wilkołak nawet nie chciał przypuszczać, ile razy chłopak spędzał tak tę rocznicę, raz po raz czytając matce tą samą opowieść, aż wreszcie nauczył się niektórych jej fragmentów na pamięć – _prędzej czy później okazuje się jednak, że zawarty w nim arsenal scen i obrazów jest częścią głęboko ukrytego planu. Jako książka, w której można taki plan odczytywać, Nowy Jork jest niezrównany, między klifami Palisades cały świat bowiem wlał weń swoje serce – dzięki czemu jest to miasto znacznie lepsze, niż kiedykolwiek sobie na to zasłużyło. W tej chwili jednak Nowy Jork jest zasłonięty [...] w końcu jednak zasłona rozsuwa się... i odsłania wśród chmur jezioro powietrza gładkiego i czystego jak lustro: głębokie, okrągłe oko białego huraganu._

Stiles odetchnął ciężko, co nie uszło uwadze Dereka. Każde kolejne zdanie przychodziło mu trudniej. Mimo to starał się dokończyć to, co rozpoczął.

– _Na dnie tego jeziora leży miasto. Z wielkiej wysokości wydaje się małe i odległe, widać jednak, że krząta się i uwija, ponieważ nawet wówczas, gdy wydaje się nie większe od żuka, i tak jest pełne życia. Zaczynamy spadać. Ten śmigły, niepostrzeżony lot przywróci nas do życia kwitnącego w cichości innego czasu._ – Jego głos, coraz bardziej zrozpaczony, tragiczny i nie do wytrzymania, łamał się, a słowa gubiły pośród tłumionego szlochu i łez. – _Szybujemy w dół w absolutnej ciszy, prosto w tę niezamarzającą ramę, aż wreszcie naszym oczom ukazuje się żywy obraz, namalowany barwami zimy. Mocne są to barwy, zapraszają nas do środka._

Schował twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się tak, jak sobie na to wcześniej nie pozwalał. Derek zacisnął szczękę na tyle, by poczuć stalowy smak własnej krwi, lejącej się z ranek na dziąsłach, gdzie wbiły się zbyt ostre kły. Poruszyło nim do takiego stopnia, że nieświadomie przemienił się do formy Bety. Miał ochotę zawyć, zawtórować cierpieniu swego partnera, pokazać, że Stiles nie jest samotny i może się na nim oprzeć. Bo Derek rozumiał jak nikt inny, naprawdę _rozumiał_ , co oznaczało stracić kogoś bliskiego, swoją rodzinę, i nosić i żyć z tym brzemieniem do końca swoich dni.

Oparł ociężale czoło o drzewo, za którym się chował, zamykając oczy i skupiając się na uspokojeniu rozszalałego serca. Wokół stało się szaro i ponuro, ale Derek zauważył to dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł na karku kroplę wody. Od kilku kropel, spadających za nim w oddali, w przeciągu sekund narodziła się ulewa. Uniósł głowę, przez liście koron oglądając ciemne chmury, sprowadzające na wszystko, co go otaczało, chłodny, wiosenny deszcz.

– Hej, mamuś, ty płaczesz ze mną? – Stiles wyszeptał chrapliwie, z pewną czułością, również patrząc na niebo. Znowu odetchnął, pozwalając wodzie obmyć mu twarz i zmieszać się z jego łzami. – No już... Nigdy nie lubiłem, jak płakałaś. Ja przestaję, to ty też przestań. – Najwyraźniej świat go nie usłuchał albo to on nie dopełnił swojej części obietnicy, bo nie zapowiadało się na koniec. Z perspektywy Dereka wychodziło na to drugie; Stiles nie przestawał łkać, jego łzy zostały jedynie zatajone. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

Nie spostrzegł się, kiedy znalazł się tuż za plecami chłopaka, z ręką na jego drżącym ramieniu.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Przechodziłem obok.

I Stiles roześmiał się tak głośno, że przestał płakać, a wraz z nim jego matka.

 

 

 

Za piątym razem Derek był zdezorientowany.

Obudził się ze słowami swojej ulubionej książki w uchu, czytane przez jego ulubiony głos. Zamrugał parę razy. Światło, za mocne, jak na jego upodobanie, irytowało mu tęczówki, uniemożliwiając natychmiastowe wyostrzenie wzroku. Nie pamiętał, co się zdarzyło, nie wiedział, gdzie w tej chwili przebywał, nie miał pojęcia, co mu się w ogóle stało, i nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo, jak powinien. A wszystko przez ten przyjemny, kojący, choć wykończony i zatroskany głos, który przerwał w połowie zdania, by niemal wykrzyknąć:

– Derek, do kurwy nędzy i na wszystkie diabły, piekło chyba pokryło się lodem, Derek! – Twarz Stilesa pojawiła się nad nim, zasłaniając mu drażliwe światło, dzięki czemu mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Z rękoma wędrującymi po jego własnej twarzy, Derek oddawał się dotykowi i chłonął widok wystraszonego, zmęczonego i tak niesamowicie wdzięcznego, przepełnionego ulgą oblicza. Dostrzegł zaczerwienione oczy, wielkie, prawie czarne wory pod nimi, w przejęciu rozchylone wargi, rozwichrzone na wszystkie strony włosy, wyrazistsze kości policzkowe. Wyglądał niczym śmierć personifikowana. – Deaton! Obudził się! Scott, Isaac, chodźcie tu! Derek się obudził! – Wołał w kierunku drzwi, ukazując Derekowi swój profil. _To taki ładny profil_ , pomyślał wciąż zaspany, sunąc palcami po skórze obsypanej konstelacjami pieprzyków i znamion. Czując dłoń na swoim policzku, Stiles zwrócił się z powrotem do niego, dociskając ją i przytrzymując na miejscu swoją. Drugą umiejscowił na klatce piersiowej wilkołaka, tuż nad sercem. Biło jak dzwon, silne i stabilne.

– Ja cię kiedyś własnoręcznie zabiję! – Zagroził słabo. Miał zaszklone oczy, ale nie płakał, wypłakując, co mogłoby się zdawać, wszystkie rezerwy już trzy dni temu. – Byłeś w trzydniowej śpiączce, Derek, a przed tym przestałeś oddychać. Jeszcze jeden taki numer, _Hale_ , i zamarznięte piekło będzie _niczym_ w porównaniu do—

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Stiles. – Odetchnął na dźwięk zachrypniętego barytonu, jakby coś ciężkiego zostało mu zdjęte z piersi, Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

– Raczej oczywiste. Duh.

Derek zmienił pozycję na siedzącą już o własnych siłach. Akurat w tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli weterynarz i dwójka Bet, gorliwi, by zobaczyć się ze swoim Alfą i upewnić się, że nic mu nie dolega. Stiles usiadł na fotelu, na którym spędził przeszło dwie noce, nie mogąc ustać na zmiękłych kolanach. Był wypompowany i głodny, ale przede wszystkim wypompowany i szczęśliwy. Derek był cały i zdrowy.

– Ciszej – warknął Isaac, spoglądając na Stilesa z sympatią. Derek i Scott podążyli za jego wzrokiem, ich własne spojrzenia od razu złagodniały.

– Nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, siedział przy tobie przez cały ten czas – stwierdził Deaton z uznaniem. Derek potarł lewy polik, na chwile podziwiając porysowaną i gdzieniegdzie brudną podłogę.

– Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Zajmij się nim – Scott rzucił, wychodząc z pozostałymi półgodziny później. Isaac wziął na siebie zadzwonienie do reszty watahy i powiadomienie ich o dobrych wieściach. Mężczyzna zawiesił oczy na śpiącym chłopaku, kiwając niezauważalnie głową. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, wstał, czując się w pełni sił, lepiej, niż powinien czuć się po niemal śmiertelnych ranach szarpanych, i podniósł Stilesa z fotela, przekładając go do łóżka. Pomyśleć, że Deaton miał w swojej klinice weterynaryjnej tak przytulny pokoik. Zakrył ich kołdrą, nie wypuszczając go z ramion.

– Der'k? – Usłyszał nieprzytomny mamrot.

– Jestem tu – mruknął w odpowiedzi, całując Stilesa przelotnie w skroń, jeżdżąc nosem po brązowych kosmykach. – Pogadamy, jak się wyśpisz. Mam ci parę ważnych rzeczy do powiedzenia.

Trzy dni temu prawie zginął. (Znowu.) Nie miał największego zamiaru dalej się kryć ze swoimi uczuciami. Ile można wokół siebie tańczyć?

\- Okay. Ja t'ż. - Potem bicie serce nastolatka wyrównało się do jego własnego, a jego oddech stał się miarowy. Stiles zasnął i zanim Derek poszedł w jego ślady, stwierdził, że chętnie widziałby coś takiego jako rutynę w swoim życiu.

 

 

 

Byli ze sobą od dwóch lat. W tym czasie dużo się zmieniło.

Wszyscy szczęśliwie zakończyli edukację w liceum i dostali się na wybrane studia. Nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał zbytnio oddalać się od domu, więc postanowili pozostać w tym samym stanie, rozsypując się między miejscowym kolegium, uniwersytetem w Berkeley i Stanford. Oprócz Lydii, którą było stać na cotygodniowe loty z Cambridge. Stiles, mimo że dostał się na lepsze uczelnie, wybrał Berkeley, bo oferowała świetne wykształcenie z tylko dwugodzinnym dojazdem. Zapierał się rękami i nogami, byleby nie zamieszkać w akademiku, raz za razem powalając argumenty swojego ojca i chłopaka. Rodzina i przyjaciele byli mu najważniejsi, dlatego chciał być cały czas blisko. Wolał każdego dnia wykładowego dojeżdżać, niż widzieć się z nimi tylko na weekendy i święta. Derek był mu za to w bardzo wdzięczny, chociaż nie odważył się powiedzieć tego nagłos. Nie przy szeryfie, w każdym razie.

Jeszcze zamieszkując loft, Derek wziął się za renowację starego domu rodzinnego. Zasadniczo chodziło o zburzenie pozostałości i postawienie zupełnie nowego budynku, większego, choć podobnego wyglądem do starego, by pomieścił całą watahę. Nie szczędził przy tym pieniędzy. Czuł się, jak gdyby raz na zawsze odcinał się od złej przeszłości, kładąc solidne fundamenty dobrej, pięknej przyszłości. Poza tym ten dom był ich wspólnym dziełem, każdy jakoś dołożył się w staraniach. Derek i Stiles byli stałymi domownikami, z resztą stada dryfującą między nimi a swoim tymczasowym zamieszkaniem.

– Wróciłem! – Stiles wszedł do kuchni z siatką zakupów, nosząc za sobą zapach frezji i nocnej bryzy. Wilkołak zalał wrzątkiem dwie herbaty, słysząc za plecami szamotanie plastiku. Podszedł do wysepki i postawił na niej dwa parujące kubki, szatyn w tym czasie rozpakowywał zakupy. Zbliżył się nadstawiając buzię, aż Stiles zamrugał dwa razy i przerwał dotychczasową czynność, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Niedługo potem zaśmiał się perliście i sam nachylił się do wyczekiwanego pocałunku.

– Cześć – Derek mruknął ciepło. Strasznie dużo mruczał ostatnio.

– Hej – Stiles odpowiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając. Patrząc tak na niego, Derek nie pojmował, jak to się stało, że los dał mu coś tak wspaniałego, że został obdarowany takim szczęściem. Nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby.

– Frezje?

– Klasyk, jeśli chodzi o kwiaty ślubne.

Stiles dorabiał w pobliskiej kwiaciarni, rozwożąc kwiaty. Z różnych okazji, ale zazwyczaj były to właśnie śluby i wesela, rzadziej urodziny bądź pogrzeby. Praca ta nie była niczym wielkim, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu starczyło mu na paliwo.

– Pamiętasz, parę kilometrów za miastem stoi ten duży, zabytkowy zamek – kontynuował, wznowiwszy rozpakowywanie. Derek wziął łyk herbaty i zaczął chować rzeczy, które Stiles rozkładał na blacie. – Niby na pierwszy rzut oka nic ciekawego, dziwi mnie, że w ogóle ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby to właśnie tam zorganizować wesele. Ktoś naprawdę wiedział, co robi. Poszło na to z tonę tych kwiatów, ale efekt był niesamowity. Wszystko komponowało się ze sobą perfekcyjnie. Ten zamek we frezjach? Bajka. Młodzi we frezjach? Idealni. Długo będą wzdychać nad zdjęciami.

Stiles rozmarzył się, widać to było po pogodnych, błyszczących oczach, lekkim uśmiechu. Derek tylko uniósł kąciki warg nieznacznie ku górze, chowając jajka do lodówki.

Było już późno, kiedy oboje doczołgali się do łóżka. Stiles z nawyku zakładał na siebie wyraźnie nie swoją koszule (jest bardziej komfortowa od mojej, lepiej mi się w niej śpi, i nie, Derek, to nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim zapachem, dziękuję ci ślicznie, zamknij się), tymczasem Derek cierpliwie czekał, aż nareszcie wpakuje się pod kołdrę. Materac w końcu zapadł się nieco pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, ale zanim Stiles zdołał się wygodnie ułożyć, został zewsząd opatulony przez ogromnego wilka Alfę... trzymającego w dłoni książkę, przy której ich gusta się stykały.

– Przeczytać kawałek? – Zapytał retorycznie, zaplątując palce w bujnych, czarnych włosach. Zaczął masować to miejsce, z Derekiem między nogami, przysłuchującym się jego sercu, i z podaną mu książką w drugim ręku. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył z siebie niczego. Dech mu zaparło w piersi, widząc pierwszą stronę. Na cienkim, materiałowym wskaźniku książki wisiał srebrny pierścionek, a na marginesie schludnym, kaligraficznym i tak bardzo _derekowym_ stylem pisania widniało: _Wyjdziesz za mnie?_ Słysząc przyspieszone, szaleńcze bicie serca i drżący wydech, Derek wiedział, że Stiles był na granicy łez. Wiedział też, że tych radosnych.

– Ty chyba nie oczekujesz, że ja teraz zacznę czytać – nie było tym, co Stiles chciał powiedzieć jako pierwsze, ale nie zmartwił się, bo Derek zaśmiał się nisko, brzmiąc czule i seksownie zarazem. Pocałował przez koszule mostek Stilesa i podniósł głowę, napotykając głęboki brąz swoją zielenią.

– Tak – zdążył wydusić i momentalnie chęć wycałowania życia z tego niesamowitego mężczyzny całkowicie wzięła nad nim górę.

Między gorącymi pocałunkami słowo ‘tak’ padło jeszcze dwadzieścia siedem razy. A potem Stiles nie był w stanie uformować nawet tego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Prolog z Opowieści Zimowej Marka Helprina.  
> 


End file.
